User talk:MoonstrikeXBreezefeather
Lionflights Den Greetings! Welcome to Cats of the Stars Wiki! Thank you for choosing COTS! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Here are some Projects and Activities to do: :Project Chararts is where you can make character art for your cat that you have created. If you need any help with them use the Tutorials! :Mentor a User if you are new to COTS and want someone to help you out or "mentor" you, go here! There are many experienced Users there! :Story Board is where you can create stories for your character page that you have made! Checkout the Clan List to find out what Clans need some improvement. :Member's List check it out to see who else is here! Leave a comment if you want to OFFICIALLY join COTS! :D If you have any questions or need help please feel free to ask any Admin! Thanks You again for choosing Cats of the Stars Wiki! We hope you will stay and help COTS! ^_^ Archives When you get the chance will you help me create an archive? My talk page is getting too long >.> Thank You<333333333 Dappleheart♥ 03:45, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ?? :D ?? Woah! How did you and Dapple get that flashy thing eith your names? It's so cool! Cinderstorm 20:56, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks(: Your charat looks great! Would you mind if I put it up on my tutorial to show how it helped some users? Oceanfeather 21:01, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you<3 Dappleheart♥ 21:50, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :) Ok(: I've been great! I'll tell Ocean to help with Willow too. Cinderstorm 21:40, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Why thank you! Everyone's welcoming me. I feel loved. ;) 23:45, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing MOON? Are you on? I wanna get on chat because I haven't talked to you in forever! Cinderstorm 00:20, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I am on! Cinderstorm 00:21, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :( Sorry :( My laptop died a sad death. Oceanfeather They already removed you because of inactivity. :) Sureeeeeeeeeee! Oceanfeather Wha? Whaaa? I know I left, because I said I had to but I didn't know about Ocean....? Cinderstorm 23:26, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Charat Hey! You told me to create a charat for "sandypaw". Where do I get the blanks? Pricklestar 21:10, November 13, 2011 (UTC) k, thanks, Can I use Pixlr or do I use Gimp? Pricklestar 21:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Archives I'm not very good with archives. xD I think you just make a subpage... But I dunno. 23:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I asked... Let's see how this goes. 23:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Mmkay, so she's gonna do it, soon enough I think. ^-^ 23:28, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I think she's gonna do it. I'm sure she will contact you about it, but we'll see what happens. 23:30, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I've moved houses... Is that okay? 09:07, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Please do, that was plain RUDE! Blossemfall was MY page and she has NO right to say things like that to me. Cinderstorm 21:42, November 15, 2011 (UTC) We should finalize them as soon as possible. If you have a rule page, make a subpage of that for the chat rules. 01:43, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :D :D WOW! THAT IS JUST AMAZING! :D <3333 YOU DID AN AMAZING JOB! :D We should make pages like Dappleheart and Stoneclaw. and its their relationship page ;DDDD Dappleheart♥ 01:57, November 17, 2011 (UTC)